The Day AOl Gets whats Coming part Two
by Lark Daron Logen
Summary: Karone confornts the head
1. Default Chapter Title

Part Two of our story same disclamer.   
By: Michelle and Gav  
Karone and Andros walked to the compter store and got a new computer . Than they head off to the headquters for aol Karone put her lightsaber on to her blat and went in first. Karone trund to Andros and said.  
" If I'm not back in a hour came in and help me out" Karone said as she want in to the biuting.  
" Sure I'll be here waiting for you." Andros said.  
The young women at the desk was twenty-five maybe a little older with her long brown hair up and wearing a desk business suit watched Karone enter. "I'm Miss. Mara Jade. How can I help you?"  
" Yes I would like to speck To the head I have some words for him." Karone said to Mara Jade gaving her the once over .  
" Fine come with me "   
Mara Lead Karone to the office. Karone's face fell when she saw the Emporer.  
"Young Karone, I did not know you were coming. How are you my dear?" He used the force to shut the door behind her. "Please have a seat. We have so much to catch up on."  
" What would you like to talk about the fact that you kill my grandfather? Or the fact that the ruble s are going to kill you and your Empire will no longer extest." Karone said very clamy reaching for her lightsaber.  
" Don't you have enough poeple to trocher in your part of the galaxy?" Karone said though canched teeth.  
"Who needs that universe when I control the internet right here on earth? By using america on line for my own personal gain I grow more powerful in the darkside. In a matter of hours I will rule the whole world! Every computer nurd and hacker would become angery and fustrated when I have my apprentice cut them off twenty times in a roll making them loose all their saved work. No one will ever have fun on the internet again!"   
Karone looks at him like he had complty lost it. Karone picked up her cell phone. " Hellow this is the green ranger I need you to pick up a complt wicho at the headquides for aol. Thank you." Karone started to leave.  
A chair slammed in front of the door. "I don't think so. No one calls the police on the Great Palpatine!" He moved in front of his desk. "Now surrender to me, Solo, or I'll have you on taking complaint calls from customers who have waited on hold for two hours!"  
Karone pulls out her baster and shots down the door. Unfuchly for Karone and Andros the plioce were acty Stromtroopers. The two are tragged off to the hidden cells blew the buitling.  
~two hours later~  
  
Across the world people get cut off twenty times in a roll, losing all their hard work. Tempers flare. The dark side comes supreme!  
Vader entered Palpatine's office. "It has been done, my master."  
"Very good, my apprentice. Turn on the stereo."  
"Yes, my master." Vader scalded to himself and walked over to Palpatine's stereo. He turned on and the Mocerana came on.  
Palpatine jumped up on his desk and started doing the mocerana. "Come on, Vader, join me."  
Vader scolded again. "Yes, my master." He started doing it also. *I wonder if the part for Aladdin is still open?*  
  
  
The End for now R&R  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclamer: WE don't own any of this . Power Rangers Belong to Sabon and Star WArs to Lucasfilm and aol I have no idea,  
  
  
  
  
The Day AOL Got what Was Coming Part one.  
By: Michelle and Gav  
  
Andros was surfing the net one today when sendly aol Knodd him off for the hundth time. Andros cursed at it then shot the computer .   
" Karone want to come down to the place were we got the last computer?"  
" Sure did you blew the computer up again ?'"  
" You would two I keep getting knodd off the compture let's also go to the aol headquards."  
The Two left the Mageship.  
  
The breathing behind the big black mask was amphefied. Lord Darth Vader, the voice behind all those annoying aol phone calls trying to get you to buy stuff that you don't really need, but he uses the force to corrupts our minds entered the president of aol's office, his master, Emperor Palpatine.  
He bowed before the ageing old man. "What is your bidding, my master?"  
"The dark force on this planet is growing weaker, my apprentice. I need you to go and cut more people off line and soon the dark side will rule supreme!"  
Vader stood. "Yes my master." He walked silently from the room thinking, *And I gave up a cozy job at Disney for this.* 


End file.
